


Story prompts based on dreams I've had

by North7589



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Platonic Relationships, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North7589/pseuds/North7589
Summary: These are just some dreams I've had and decided to write down and make prompts based off of. You can take most of these relationships as platonic or romantic. Cross-posted on Wattpad :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	1. First dream/ prompt

First dream: Wilbur is at this strange house and is unable to get into it. He breaks the door down and I'm not sure what happened inside. The next thing is Wilbur being dragged out of the house and reports saying that like techno kidnapped him and held him, hostage, in the house, I think. 

Ok I think a good prompt for this would be that Wilbur was invited to this house by Techno or someone else (it can change), and then like he's knocked out and held hostage by him and he could like get Stockholm syndrome or something. (I'll probably add more to this once I think of something)

Good news to people who like this prompt, I will be writing this one into a story :)


	2. Second dream/ prompt

Second dream: I don't remember the first half but what I do remember is that Wilbur got a headache and then went to bed. The bed was big too and had a canopy that was opaque. AND the blanket was silk and shit. It was a fancy-ass bed. There was someone else in the bed and it might have been Techno or Dream, but I think it was Techno

Ok I was already kinda writing this out as a story but then gave up (I still might write we'll see), but the prompt I wrote for the story was that in order for Wilbur to get independence for his country he had to give up his freedom and become a prisoner of Dream. And like Dream took Wilbur to his base and down a hallway that had a heavily locked door, and behind that door was a very fancy and large room with the large bed in the middle of it. And so Dream kept Wilbur there, and they like fall in love, or maybe something else happens. 

Now a prompt for this but with Techno instead of Dream could be like, Techno is the very powerful king of the Antarctic Empire, and he's taken a liking to this one human in his kingdom, Wilbur, because of his looks, personality, and how beautiful his singing is. So because of this, he has Wilbur be brought to his castle and stay with him as like a "pet" and then Wilbur is known as Techno's favorite human.


	3. Third dream/ prompt

Third dream: ok I don't remember all of it, but here is what I remember. The first thing I remember is that Wilbur was staying with someone by force, but he is being taken care of. He seems to have a lot of bandages on him though, so either someone is hurting him or he's just accident-prone. The next thing I remember is that Wilbur gets hurt by something, I don't know what, and is on a couch and he hunches over in pain and someone comes and comforts him and makes sure that he's ok. Another thing I remember is that Schlatt stood outside as it started to rain, so I think Wilbur is being forced to stay with Schlatt and that maybe Schlatt is the one who came to check on Wilbur when he got hurt. 

Ok I really like this idea and I think the dream kinda explains most of the prompt already but the prompt would go along the lines of instead of Schlatt letting Wilbur run off after revoking his and Tommy's citizenships, he captures Wilbur and makes him stay with him and be like a servant or something for him and Wilbur is kinda clumsy and accident-prone, so Schlatt has to keep bandaging him up and making sure he's ok after getting hurt and he has to make sure that Wilbur doesn't keep getting hurt.


	4. Fourth dream/ prompt (nsfw)

Fourth dream: I don't remember a lot of this dream either, but what I do remember was that Wilbur was riding someone and being praised for it

I mean. Do with that what you will. There isn't a whole lot to this one so I mean, anything will work with this.


	5. Fifth dream/ prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like this one a lot :)

Fifth dream: ok this was an interesting one. So it basically takes place where they're all children in an orphanage. Wilbur and Tommy are in an orphanage together and are very close. The Dream team is also there and something happened between Wilbur and Dream because Wilbur doesn't really talk anymore unless it's with Tommy and Wilbur gets mini panic attacks when Dream is nearby or walks past him. However, Dream and Wilbur used to be good friends before whatever happened to them and they used to hang out a lot. There was also a scene where Dream and Wilbur got hurt in some sort of vehicle accident, but they were like by the road and not in a car or anything. I have no clue why that scene was there. 

Ok, so the prompt would be that Tommy, Wilbur, and all of the Dream Team are in an orphanage together (probably with some other kids). Wilbur used to be close with Dream, but then some sort of incident happened and Wilbur doesn't like to speak anymore, unless it's with Tommy and they are alone, and get's small panic attacks when Dream is near, Tommy is usually there to help calm him down. One day Wilbur and Tommy find out they are getting adopted by this man named Phil who had already adopted another kid named Techno. They're both glad to be out of the orphanage since that means they don't have to see Dream anymore. Years pass to when Wilbur is an adult and he encounters Dream again after years of forgetting about him.


	6. Sixth dream/ prompt

Sixth dream: ok this one is kinda straight forward? Only kinda. So in the dream, it was in the pov of Wilbur and he was being like hunted by Techno I think? But not like hunting in a bad way, but like they were playing hide and seek? Manhunt but less deadly and there is no end goal for the hider other than to hide. Oh also the terrain that they were in was like the nether but there were different large builds that Wilbur was on and hiding on. It was strange. 

Ok, I think a decent prompt for this could be like, Techno snaps and he starts hunting down his friends and family maybe? Either that or they play hide and seek or play a less deadly version of manhunt. Not the best prompt but it was all I could think of.


	7. Update

So I will be writing 3 of these prompts into stories. I already have the first 10 chapters planned out for one of them and I am currently working on them now. After those are done I will be working on the second story. 

Also, there is a discord in the works for anyone who is interested. It is a writing and art discord for anyone who has any writing ideas, art ideas, wants to share art, or wants to share writing. This will also be like a little community discord where you can give feedback or request something. If anyone wants to join, just ask and I will write you down to send a server link when the server is up and running. 

(also be on the lookout for a one-shot book coming very shortly ;) )


	8. MMmM Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK YES I KNOW, I ALREADY DID THIS BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE IT

this discord is will now be a general writing and art discord for the MCYT community! Anyone is welcome to join and you can invite friends if you want! Here's the link :) https://discord.gg/vaS8dq5g


	9. Seventh dream/ prompt

Seventh dream: So in this dream, Wilbur was discussing something with two or three other people, and the thing is that they were in a poly relationship, and Wilbur was talking about how he might want to add someone else to the poly relationship. I think the people that were already in the relationship were Dream, Techno?, and there might have been someone else but I don’t remember. The person Wilbur wanted to add to the relationship was Sapnap. That’s all I remember before one of my cats woke me up by yelling (he was meowing really loudly in my room) at me to wake up. 

Ok, I have two prompts for this one. The first one is that Wilbur isn't technically in a poly relationship. The reason I say technically is that in this prompt, Wilbur is part siren and doesn't really know it. His singing abilities are pretty powerful like a siren's, but he doesn't look like a siren and have the ability to turn into a siren when in the water. Because of this, he accidentally charms many people into liking him. Most of the time, they fall out of the spell after hearing his singing, acting as nothing happened and they weren't under a spell, that's also because of Wilbur not being a full siren and because he doesn't use his singing to capture or harm people. Now I did say that most of the time people fall out of the spell after, but there are very few that a semi in the spell still and this leads to them being infatuated with him. Because of this, Wilbur accidentally formed a small travel group of people who were still slightly under his spell. The first person would be Techno and then Dream. I think after those two, anyone else could join, like Sapnap or Schlatt maybe. And this whole thing could be taken as platonic or romantic. 

The other prompt could literally just be that Wilbur is in a poly relationship with different people and he keeps asking if they can add another to the group. (Wilbur is definitely the bottom in this :) )


End file.
